It Isn't Written in Stone
by The Floss of the Wings
Summary: Life can change a lot with simple things, like a butterfly effect. People can get to know things they thought impossible to exist, can transform into something entirely different, but it can happen. Oh, that it can. Sideswipe/OFC
1. A Rolling Stone

** It Isn't Written in Stone**

by The Floss of the Wings

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****"A Rolling Stone"**

_"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"_  
-Alfred Lord Tennyson

* * *

There was mud in my hands, the mire ruined my already old boots and continued up to my ripped jeans where it was dry on both of my knees and shamelessly on my butt from when I slipped and fell to the ground a couple of times. I was tired and needed a bath like I've never had. Luckily, I spotted my grandma's house and felt a smile forming on my lips, I was close, just a little more steps-

"Oof"

I fell flat on my stomach.

"Oh, come on" I muttered irritated. I've tripped over a stone. I rolled over my back and turned to my feet, not even bothering in shaking the dust off my clothes, they were dirty already.

I glared at the rock that made me fall and made my turn to leave when a glint catched my eyes causing me to do a double take. Aside the dumb rock was another one but more sharp and brownish-looking, sorta like cooper with some rare symbols on it, it looked pretty and uncommon, I reached for it to pick it up. My friend's brother was studying geology so maybe he'd like to take a look at it, he liked these kind of things, so.

When I made contact with the stone I felt a mild electric shock. "What the hell?" I hissed pulling back and shaking my offended hand, then tried reaching for it again, this time nothing happened.

I tested it, it was heavier than I thought it would be, I put the stone on my back jean pocket and continued walking towards the house.

And walked.

And walked...

"Alana, look at you! what happened?" My grandma asked me when I approached her pink house.

"Uh…"

That was embarrassing.

"Well… when I was feeding the chickens, one of them kind of escaped and got into the pigs barn's, so I had to run behind it in the mud to return it to the roost". I shrugged embarrassed, and looked around to distract myself, still impressed that the house was exactly how I remembered it, the only differences was the wood now painted pink instead of light yellow, but the white dreamcatcher and the flowers that adorned the lovely house were in the same places and I loved it.

Her carefree laugh pulled me out of my little trance. "Oh Alana, you haven't change at all". She patted my back a little too strong for an old woman and pulled me inside the house still laughing at me.

My grandma left me on the living room saying she was going to get something, I used that time to take a look at the photos that were by the house. Examining them, I saw pictures of a very young grandma and grandpa in some kind of carnaval smiling and hugging each other; there was another photo of my grandma with a huge belly and my grandpa kissing her pregnant stomach looking happier than ever, the juvenile brown hair free from tinted gray hairs; other ones were of my mother and uncles when they were kids- all of them with the brown characteristic hair of the family, same color I had-, and even one of my parents in a park holding a baby-me sight alone made me smile.

The squeaks of the old wooden floor alerted me that my grandma -Lillian- came back "Look at you" she passed a damp cloth in my face to clean it up, you'd think she'd stop doing those kind of things a long time ago, I was 21 after all, but grandmas weren't like that, at least not mine, she still said I was a baby, a big one, but her baby anyway. "You really had a round with that chicken" she joked, "You'd have to wash that hair too, there's mud on it"

I touched my hair and felt it stiff, I groaned. Excusing myself I made my way towards my room, gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I removed my clothes and felt the stone still on my jeans but left it there, I was too tired to do anything, I'd take care of it later.

I stepped into the warm water and began the cleaning.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and found a metallic blue-ish glow that had me closing my eyes numerous times to adjust my sight, once my eyes found it okay to look again I took on my surrenders. Giant metallic structures were standing in front of me, and turning my head they were also by my sides and behind me and I couldn't see where they ended, but they were - in a word- simply majestic. I felt a cold breeze that had me shivering and hugging my arms around myself, even the smell was somehow... cold, it was odd to say the least, and difficult to explain, the closest thing I could think of was a combination of metal with mint... if that was even possible (?)._

_"Hello?" my voice echoed on the vast metallic land. Looking down to my feet I saw the dark grey ground that had slight small lines all over it, I was sure everything'd be dark if it weren't for the now faint blue glow that was emanating from somewhere that I couldn't place._

_"Hello?" I repeated, rambling in the metal maze._

_How did I even got here?_

_"Alana Collins" a booming voice called. I stopped and looked around to see the person that spoke but found no one. "I believe you have something of importance within you"_

_Instantly my hand moved to my jean pocket, feeling the stone. Why did I do that was beyond me. What did the rock had to do with all this?_

_"Ah, yes, that. You have a shard of the allspark" _

_A what?_

_"See, We understand that you may be confused, but fear us not. You will be of great importance, you are now provided with great power and you shall protect it"_

_What power? And important... me?_

_Wait, we?_

_I put myself together and dared to ask "Why am I here?, I don't understand what are you talking about... and where are you?" I had hundred one more questions rambling in my head but decided to keep them back._

_"It is not time for you to know, not yet" The voice said as calm as ever. I resisted the urge of screaming: Why not? or a: For which question did you say that?_

_A 'ding' pierced the cool air. I looked around but again I saw nothing else._

_"You must return now" The strong yet gentle voice spoke again. "We will meet again, child"._

_What-?_

_I was suddenly absorbed by a foreign force, there wasn't blue anymore, it was black, pure black, then..._

_Light._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers universe or any of the characters you already know.

**A/N: **Welcome everybody ! I had this idea bugging at the back of my head and I finally decided to put it into words. About the story the chapters will get longer and more interesting. This was just a little introduction of my OC but don't worry our beloved characters will appear soon.

For now the rating will be T but it can get M on later chapters, I'm still thinking about it.

Tell me what you think of it, I'm open to constructive critisism and suggestions.


	2. First Impressions

**It Isn't Written in Stone**

by The Floss of the Wings

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"First Impressions"**

_"Unless some sweetness at the bottom lie,  
Who cares for all the crinkling of the pie?"  
-Alan Bradley_

* * *

I don't even remember how I made it to my bed but when I woke up I felt very confused by it, I tried to jump-start my brain and think about the time I went to my bed but I couldn't find it. _I must have been really tired_. I stretched my legs that were tangled in the sheets, enjoying the feel of the softness of them against my skin.

Today was the day I had to come back home. I laid in bed for a good time just staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing. If I was honest I had to admit that I didn't want to go home, this place -my grandma's barn- felt more like a home to me than my own apartment. But I had to go, responsibilities like work and school called me and I had to answer them.

With a little hesitance I got up and packed the few things I had brought here, I also took the rock I had found a day before and saved it in my bag. I went down with my grandma and said my goodbyes as fast as possible, the reason of my rush? I wasn't fond of farewells.

* * *

**Six hours later**

Abigail, or Abbie -as I called her, was the first one to pay me a visit once I arrived to my apartment.

"How did it go?" Abbie asked as she chewed on an apple in the couch in front of me.

"As nice as always" I smiled a bit and Abbie returned the gesture. Going to my grandma's place always relaxed me, it was like recharging my batteries.

"I'm gonna see if there's something to eat" I told my friend as I stood up. I turned the TV on and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. There was nothing, just old bread, a little bit of milk, an unfinished yogurt and a piece of cheese that looked and smelled rancid, _eww_. I returned to the small living room already planning on going out to eat, not that I had a choice.

"Um… Abbie?" My blonde friend looked at me. "We'll have to go out to get dinner" I told her, somehow disappointed. I was too tired to go out.

However, Abbie's gray eyes shone with excitement "Yes!" She nearly shouted "But let it be burgers please!"

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin playfully pretending to be in deep thought "Okay," I spoke after my dramatic act. Abbie smiled widely, "let's go get us some burgers" I grabbed the keys and my bag and we went out.

* * *

Abbie ultimately decided the place we would go, it was a small restaurant with nice enough food and reasonable prices and not so far from my apartment which meant no fainting on the way there, so in the end it was a good choice. But I knew better, she wanted to go to that place because of the guy that worked there, ever since the first time she saw the young man, she always wanted to repeat our return, the times we have gone there she could not contain her flirtations, but I didn't blame her, the cashier of the establishment was a sweet, friendly and handsome guy.

Abbie was the first to enter the restaurant, the bells ringed when she pushed open the door, eyes looking for her crush. Her smile told me that she found her target.

"Hi Andrew" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Abigail" was his shy and formal reply. "And Alana" he acknowledged me with a small smile and a quick glance before returning his attention to my friend, "what can I do for you?"

"I- we, yes. We just came to say hello" his smile spread at my friend's words, showing perfect white teeth. "Well, and to eat too, ya know, once we are here why don't greet our friend" she added a little too fast.

"I'm gonna find a table guys" I said letting the two of them alone. Abbie was nervous, which wasn't something common, that could only mean one thing: she liked the guy more than she admitted, and the guy himself acted a little shyer around her, at least that was what I perceived, I only hoped he shared the same feelings for her.

A couple of minutes later a blonde waitress -Lina, if I remember her name well- came with a pen and a notepad ready to write down my order, Abbie came back seconds later, we ordered our drinks, burgers and fries.

"Well?" I questioned my friend.

"What?" Abbie put on an innocent face.

I smiled knowingly "How was everything with Andrew?" I watched as her eyes twinkled and Abbie shifted in her seat.

"Good..." She looked down at her burger with a shy smile "he's amazing" she giggled and it was so contagious that soon I found myself laughing with her.

We continued chatting while we ate, Abbie was always on good spirits when she saw Andrew, it gave me time to get to know a new facet of my friend, and I liked this sweet Abbie as much as I liked her more normal self.

"Alana, are you starting work tomorrow?" she asked with a mouthful of burger.

"Yes". I sighed ruefully and she nodded her silent agreement, knowing that work could be a pain in the head sometimes, specially when you just had had a vacation. She worked in the same place as me, she wasn't a secretary -or whatever it was my job-, but a technician, but we saw eachother daily in there, the same place where we first met.

When we met... I remember that day, her serious face. She was -and still is- a beautiful girl, the first time I saw her I thought she was an uppity snooty turned out she was a really sweet and fun person, now my best friend.

_Destiny had a way to shut me up_. First impressions could be wrong, really wrong.

Since then I made a promise to never judge anybody by the looks, and I keep fulfilling it.

Once we paid, we parted our ways, she took a cab to her house and I walked my way to my own. It was a bit late, I hadn't realized just how much time we spent talking until I was out, the sky was prematurely dark for an august evening, I chose the lighted streets to walk, it wasn't a neighborhood with a bad reputation but you never knew what could come out in the dark.

* * *

A pin appeared on his vision causing his sensors to go on high alert. This was the most interesting thing that had happen after passing several days of no activity.

"Detecting radiation from nearby location." He told his boss, excited that he found some action at last.

"Source?" The reply was immediate.

"Unknown"

An annoyed grunt. "Find it"

"Understood, Sir." He departed to the place from which the signal came.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers universe or any of the characters you already know. *sighs*

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm really reaally happy for receiving such nice words and I want to give special thanks to the following people: Skyress98, Autobot-Bre, professionalemail101, LapisLazuliRose, winterhail and a very nice Guest, for taking their time in reviewing and/or add to favorites this story. Seriously Thank You!

Till next time!


	3. The Element of Surprise

**It Isn't Written in Stone**

by The Floss of the Wings

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"The Element of Surprise"**

_"Coward: One who, in a perilous emergency, thinks with his legs."_  
-Ambrose Bierce

* * *

When I was mid way to my apartment I felt this strange sensation that I was being observed, I looked back but no one seemed to pay me attention, the street was clear. But the feeling of being followed remained all the way home. It wasn't a nice feeling. It was creepy.

As soon as I reached the door I looked around trying to spot who was looking at me, or if someone was following me at all, but found nothing. A vague image of a police car passing by and nothing else. Odd.

Dismissing my suspicions as pure paranoia I entered my apartment and relaxed on the couch.

* * *

My first day after my one week vacation wasn't so bad, a little consuming but not as horrible as I expected it to be. My job consisted on answering the phone of my boss office, cleaning his office and ordering his papers, I was like a secretary and cleaner. Mr. Welsh was strict with the time and the way he liked his coffee among other things. It wasn't a job that I wanted to keep forever, I needed the money to pay the rent, my maintenance and a part of my college tuition, and that job gave me what I needed so I would keep it until I found something better, I surely could've had worse than this.

The days passed fast and in the blink of an eye the week was over, the lovely and so awaited friday finally came and I was more than thankful for it.

I composed the collar of my blue shirt under my vest while I strode my way back home, I was tired but slightly relaxed that I could finally rest from a tired workweek.

Not even five minutes passed when I started to feel the silly sensation I had a few days ago, I felt like I was being observed, again. This time I refused to look at the sides and find the source of the problem, if I was imagining it last time, this time I was surely also figuring it.

This went on for a few minutes before I gave up, going against my will, I looked around, my curiosity and trepidation having won out.

I didn't see anyone again. Just what is wrong with me? I kept walking if maybe a little bit faster, my late enthusiasm fading the more time passed. There was an annoying light from a too slow car behind my back. I reached the main street and waited my turn to cross it, when a car that looked somehow familiar passed by, too slow. Wasn't it the one that I saw when I came to work this morning? Meh, as if it was the only one.

I trotted to pass the street quickly and once safe on the other side I slowed my pace, just ten or so minutes and i'd be home. It lighted up my mood a little. But then, another annoying car behind me walked too slow with the nuisance lights. I got carried away by my childish instinct of glaring at the pestering owner of the car, looking back I glared before realizing the car was the freaking same I saw all day. Something was definitely off.

I froze. My first instinct was to run away like the good coward I was. But in second and a little more rational thoughts I realized that running wasn't a good idea. I stuck with the second telling myself that if the person in that car tried anything I'll follow my natural survival instinct. I pretended that nothing happened, it wasn't very clever because the driver probably saw my little phase already, but i tried my best. Why was it following me? No idea, Why hadn't it attacked me already? No idea either. Was it really following me? Not sure, but it was a lot of coincidence if it wasn't, I mean a freaking sport car passing by at the same streets and horary I was?, but then again maybe I was exaggerating and it was my paranoid and overworked mind speaking its heart.

I reached my street with the car on my heels and suddenly realized that I was leading the creep right to my apartment. Just what was I supposed to do? I felt my pulse quicken when I panicked, not a good action at all. I flew directly to the place I didn't want to but deeply needed. The car speed up behind me, in that moment all doubts that it was following me vanished. I struggled with the door key trying to open it with my desperate need to get in. At least once in, I could call the police and everything'll be alright.

_Click._

The heavenly sound of the doorbell opening pierced my tumbling ears. I stumbled inside and closed the door. Outside the driver revved his car's engine, It made my heart beat erratically. Before a few horrible seconds I peered through my window and saw that the car was finally leaving. Once it was out of my sight my legs gave up and melted to the ground, I breathed heavily, the breath i was holding was released anxiously. Panting, I thought about calling Abbie but dismissed the idea, maybe it was just a sick prank some rich and bored psycho was playing on me. _If it comes again I'll call._ I told myself.

I couldn't sleep, it seemed that the gods didn't want me to have a little peace and enjoy my weekend. So instead of just staring at the ceiling all night I decided to do something that would actually take my mind away from the recent events.

I went to my small living room and turned the TV on, there were plenty documentaries and boring or too strong things on tv, until I found one of the channels was playing back to the future. perfect. I snuggled into my couch and made myself comfortable.  
I fell asleep but at three in the morning a loud bang on my door woke me up. Startled I fell off the couch and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

I peeked through my window, my hands shaking a little betraying the fear I felt. Outside my door was a young man probably in his mid twenties with a frown on his face banging my door loudly. What should I do now? I haven't seen this man before.

I grabbed the baseball bat that Mike had given me to 'protect myself' in cases like this, he gave it to me one time when we were joking about how every person in horror movies seemed to have one handy. Oh the irony. I stood on the other side of my door, baseball bat in hands, gathered what little courage I had and spoke "What do you want?" My voice seemed secure, stronger than I expected, and I was thankful for that.

The banging on the door stopped as soon as I spoke.

One. Two. Three seconds.

"I need you to come with me" The voice didn't sound angry unlike the blows he gave to the poor door, but it held confidence and authority. "Now" It demanded.

"What" I whispered to the door, I was sure he couldn't hear me, my voice was very low, but like he had some sort of superpower or something, he did.

"I said that you are to come with me" He sounded tired like he was losing his patience this time. But what did he thought? That I'll ran with a stranger because he told me to come with him, Was he serious?

"I don't know who you are and if you don't leave me alone I'll wake up my neighbors" I said with the hope that he'll leave me.

"Listen" The man heavily sighed "you're not safe here, I got orders to get you out of here as soon as possible and if you don't want to do it willingly I'd have to-"

"I'll call the police, go away!" I raised my voice just below a yell. I was starting to panic. I tightened my grip on my 'weapon' and my mind started to race on all the possible things I could do in that moment, the phone was in my room and just when I took a clumsy step to go in that direction, the doorknob made a strange sound._ Oh no. please no._

In a matter of two painfully long seconds the door was open and the man entered my apartment. I felt my heart skip a beat, my eyes widen and my body go rigid._ I was going to die._ Without thinking I just acted and swung the baseball bat at the intruder with all my might. But as if it was anything he catched it with his hand before it reached his torso. He was frowning! _frowning_ and looking at the bat as if it was an odd bug he just caught in the air._ Oh god._ This man was strong and fast and I didn't stand a chance against him, but even with the low possibilities of getting out alive I was a proudly stubborn coward and I wasn't going to die without a little fight, I decided to run to my room but thought better of it, he could open doors god knows how and once there I didn't had another place to hide but to jump out of the window and fall two floors down. _Not a very good idea if what I wanted was to live._ So I ran for the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I found, the man walking fast and steady behind me, but too calm at the same time, it got deeply on my nerves.

I threw a cup at him and it chattered on his shoulder but he didn't even flinch! he just looked at it with another frown, I threw another cup aiming for his head but it flew past him, my shaking hands worsening my already horrible aim. My third weapon was a pan which I held with my two hands and he again looked at it with curiosity. "What do you want?" I asked him when my distractions did nothing to help.

"I already told you" He said calmly if a bit frustrated, It infuriated me, and my levels of anger raised higher than the ones of scariness.

"I won't go with you"

"Then you'll die" He said nonchalantly, confessing me that he was going to murder me.

I don't know if it was the whimper that escaped my lips or the face I made but his expression turned to surprise. "Not by my hands" He negated with his head both hands raised.

So he had a gang, or a boss. "I haven't done anything to die" Yes, I haven't be a perfect human being but it wasn't so much to end this way, not a brutal murder, all weird and unexpected.

"That… utensil isn't going to cause me any harm" he stated with a funny face looking at the bat on my hands and ignoring my last comment.

He looked around my kitchen and grabbed my backpack. Then he suddenly zoomed out, his eyes were unfocused and a dull glow appeared on them, I freaked out even more, I was so scared I was seeing things, maybe I was still asleep on the couch, yes!_ that_ was it._ it had to be it_.

"We should go, now" He broke my train of hopeful thoughts and walked to me with a new expression that could only mean business and I closed my eyes ready to feel a blow of kill or chloroform on my face, but it didn't came, instead I felt my arm being gripped around his hand and he pulled me out of my apartment without looking at me. I followed him, defeated.

Parked outside my apartment I saw the silver car, a fresh wave of fear ran through my body, my survival instinct took in and I ran like hell liberating myself out of his grip, I didn't stop, but just when I thought I could hear the bells of freedom, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back hard.

He looked me in the eye when he spoke "I have no time for this, you come with me or you'll be killed, I'm trying to help you so do as you're told, human, I already have what I need" He raised my backpack that was on his other hand, "there are others coming and they'll not hesitate to kill you, so help me" I nodded, half believing him, somehow he seemed… genuine, or maybe it was the fact that I was really too tired to think properly and as much as I wanted to ask why did this other person wanted to kill me, or why did he knew everything, I kept my mouth shut.

He walked me to his car and I got on the passenger side hugging myself.

So much for expecting a good weekend..

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it'll start to get better at time, don't worry.

Shot-outs to the following people that had been an enormous support for me: Autobot-Bre, Skyress98 and Guessie, AndromedaAI, TexTau, The Ghost129 and Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and of course to the people that put this story on alert! Huge thank you !

And... Did you guess who made his appearance in the story? ...

...yeah, hehe

Soooooooo Thank you for reading, reviewing, suscribing and putting this story on favorites, It makes me really happy!


	4. Here Goes Nothing

** It Isn't Written in Stone**

**Chapter 3**

**"Here goes nothing"**

_"Fate is knocking at the door, but I don't live there anymore"_  
-Sonic Syndicate

* * *

The ride was silent for a few minutes, I was dreading the moment to ask my questions.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, I decided to gather some guts and voice my inner conflicts.

"Why-?" I cleared my throat, "why did you say that you had what you already wanted? Do you want my backpack?" I asked, playing nervously with my thumbs, "I bought it on a sale I swear! It's nothing important" I kept my voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want the bag, I want what's inside it"

"What's-"

"Everything will be explained to you in the right time" he cut me off.

I bit my tongue to suppress the sudden urge to say, "How helpful." I remained silent, to say I was confused would be an understatement.

I was losing myself in thoughts when the car shook, I opened my eyes wide and looked at the driver that muttered a "slag" and sped up.

I asked "What happens?", he was acting weird, he didn't answer me he just kept looking in the mirror. I looked back on the road too.

"The police are following us!" I voiced the obvious, "I think we should stop now" The police got dangerously close to us it almost bumped the car.

"Fraggit", Just what was the guy talking about?!

It was then, so sudden that the driver disappeared out of my vision, right in front of my nose! I couldn't do anything, but look at the empty space and what I thought was going to come out as a scream came out as a weak strained whisper "oh my god."

The speed incremented considerably, but it wasn't that what I was more worried about at the moment the car was driving itself! "Oh god I'm not crazy please, I have to wake up" I chanted over and over again with my eyes shut.

Now, I wasn't someone who challenged authority, never. I always tried to keep my life as peaceful as possible, but when the police car pulled a huge guns out of nowhere, I lost it.

Goodbye principles.

"OH MY GOD! HIT THE GAS! HIT THE GAS!" I didn't even know who the hell I screamed at, the driver had disappeared into thin air and the car drove itself, but whatever it was, I wasn't ignored. The car ran at superhuman speeds dodging gracefully the bullets the police were shooting us.

My grip on the seat was so strong that my knuckles turned white. I didn't relax, even when I lost sight of the police.

"Can you stop doing that? It hurts." a voice whined.

"What?"

"Release the seat" it said slightly annoyed. I furrowed my brow confused, but complied anyway, no point in arguing with the radio.

We lost the police car, but the 'driver' never came back of disappeared-land, I kept praying that I wasn't crazy that somehow it was just a weird dream like the ones I've had, a freaky nightmare and nothing else, but I passed so much time chanting the mantra that I was losing hope on that.

"We're almost there" a voice sounded from the radio and I gasped, I finally recognized it!

"You- you were consumed by the car?" I worriedly asked, touching the radio trying to find something strange. Three seconds passed and I got a response I didn't expect. A chuckle came out from the same place. "You will be surprised" it replied, and there was silence again.

We're almost there, almost there, almost there…

Oh lord, how could I forget? _The gang._

Whatever the reason that caused havoc I was almost there to know what that reason was. It seemed I could only add more things to the list of distress.

"What was that?" I asked, referring to the police attack with super guns.

"What was what?" the voice didn't come from the radio, it was behind me now.

I turned to it and my eyes widened like plates, the driver was there sitting in the back seat solid and alive, completely unharmed.

"What the hell?!" I yelped, "you-but-how?!" I gaped like a fish.

He laughed out loud, but I couldn't find the joke anywhere.

I didn't u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d.

"It's hilarious!" he cackled, "You should have seen your face" he pretended to wipe a tear.

I closed my eyes and massaged my head, trying to clear my mind and find the logic to everything.

"Soon they will explain everything" my eyes snapped open, he was gripping the steering wheel now! How did he move from the back seat to front? I figured he wouldn't answer me so I didn't ask, I was content with fuming him with my gaze.

He snorted a laugh that I chose to ignore.

The car slowed its velocity just as I spotted a small town. However, I saw no people. The car stopped at the gas station. The driver guy appeared beside me, again…

"The hell!" I backed away from him, my back pressed against the door.

"Shh… Just don't scream" he looked me directly in the eyes, what a breathtaking eyes he had, maybe a murderer thing...

"Follow me" he commanded. Little bossy, aren't we?

I did as I was told, I had no getaway, it was impossible for me. So, I told myself to suck it up and be a bit tough at least this time.

I followed close behind him, behind the gas station there were various cars on the dip, but they didn't look crashed as the majority of them…

He stopped in front of the cars and just looked at them, I observed him, his eyes yet again went dim and I could have sworn I saw a glow on them, faint, but it was there. He told me then "You asked your questions, you will have your answers"

Hell.

If I was surprised, scared to death or confused, forget that, this was beyond crazy, I was astonished. But out of them all, awe was the most unexpected feeling. I felt amazed and all the emotions before at once, the cars moved, shifted and accommodated to mold another form. Soon I was standing in front of three giants metal robots.

Now that was weird.

As driver asked, I didn't scream, but not to please him, but because I just couldn't, I couldn't move not even blink, my mouth was wide open as were my eyes.

"An insect's going to enter your mouth" Driver said amused. That made me blink, close my mouth sharply and felt just how tensed my muscles were, but I couldn't find it on me to mutter a word.

One robot, the tallest one was the first to talk after driver.

"Hello, Miss..." I knew it was my time to speak, he was asking for my name, but still I couldn't speak, he continued nonetheless. "We apologise for the inconveniences this has caused you, but I think we are in need of one of your possessions" I nodded dumbly.

"Alana Collins" My brain decided to finally spoke up. "That's my name" I said lamely, I could have face palmed.

"Well Alana, I believe it's a pity that we have met under these circumstances, but I'll have to ask you for something that's of our pertinence"

"Wh-" Driver held up my bag and pulled the stone out of it. The robot's eyes- well, optics- widened at the sight. It couldn't be. "That- I found it, I didn't rob it was on my grand's yard, really I didn't know it was yours, or anyone's" I excused myself lamely. It was just a rock!

"Do not worry Miss Collins, we know" well then…

I felt an odd tingle run through my body and in cue the large yellow robot spoke "The human is radiating radiation" he leaned closer to me and I resisted the urge to run away.

"One of my soldiers has informed me of the recent events, it's our duty to inform you that we can offer you shelter and protection from any incoming harm" uh…

"Thanks… I guess" I muttered, my voice barely audible, "But really I'm fine now you have the stone, I'll be alright, right?" The leader robot sighed.

"Miss Collins, I believe you're misunderstanding, it is not safe for you anymore, having in your possession the shard of the all spark alerted not only us, but presence of others that will not hesitate in harming you."

Why? Wait- The all spark he said? Why do I have the feeling I have heard of it before… think, think, think… The dream!? Oh…

"Why is that uhm... all spark so important? Is an expensive stone or…?" Two of the robots huffed, the yellow one and the most intimidating of them - the black. Even driver emitted an incredulous sound. I was dumb wasn't I? specially today, I was bragging.

"If you wish to come with us. Everything will be explained in detail"

To go or not to go?

What did I have to lose?

I dunno… _maybe everything?_ yup.

"Okay" I breathed, "I'll go" Here goes nothing.

I made my way back with driver once in the car he disappeared again, and I was startled, again ... He didn't speak a word and I didn't push him either. I was tired, confused and scared. I don't know how much time we drove, but soon it was night and my eyelids were too heavy to stay open.

I was woken up when the car shook, I found myself disoriented when I looked up because I didn't see the ceiling I was used to seeing every time I woke. So when I felt someone touching my leg, my knee jerked out of instinct and collided with something hard, I heard a groan and immediately sat up just to find myself looking at Driverwho was holding his nose while he grumbled.

Oopsies?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I repeated my apologies over and over as I got out of the car. He wasn't even looking at me he just held his nose then looked at his hands as if wanting to see blood.

"Don't worry that's an exaggeration, he tends to be like that" a monotonous voice called behind me. "He has no damage" I nodded, looking at a man in a white coat, unsure.

"Right hatchet, that's just because you didn't feel that" The voice was muffled by the hands of Driver, "I'm not waking her. Ever again" he scoffed clutching his nose.

This 'Hatchet' (What an odd name) rolled his eyes before turning to me "Come with me," he motioned for me to follow him and I did, looking back just once to see driver guy and I received an annoyed glare from him which was returned with an apologetic look.

"Optimus wishes to speak with you" hatchet told me without looking my way. I nodded even if he didn't see me.

"Uh Hatchet ... Why does Optimus want to speak with me?" the man seemed angered by something, I just got confused like 80% more.

"My designation is Ratchet not Hatchet, human, so stick with it!" he all but snarled. But hadn't Driver called him that?

"Sorry" I muttered tracing invisible circles on the floor with my foot, not forgetting he didn't answer my question, but not pressing into it. He shot me a glare before opening a big door, it looked like a hangar, there were many people walking and talking with their business like appearance, man and woman in suits and neatly combed hair, there were also a lot of cars, very cool cars. I walked just behind Hat- Ratchet, poop. He walked quickly, but I had no problem following him, though I'd had liked him to walk more slowly so I could take a better look at my surrenders.

"Here she is" Ratchet said when we approached the flaming semi truck and even before he got to finish his sentence the huge truck transformed into a giant robot, and again I was impressed, it was just amazing, the movements, their accommodations. Everything aboutthem was interesting, and scary, and confusing... Has science gone too far?

"Miss Collins" He acknowledged me with a small bow of his head and got down on one knee to - I guessed - take a better look at me.

"Hi, Sir Optimus" I waved my hand shyly. No doubt intimidated by his presence.

"I believe the last time we spoke we had unfinished business" Optimus spoke, "That's why I asked for you to come, we may discuss your current situation and will do the same for your future positions" he added.

"Thank you, I am a bit nervous about all of this" Very nervous actually.

"I understand Miss Collins, but I think there will be a better place to discuss the case" Optimus stated and I agreed with him, there were just a lot of people here, it wasn't that we were about to discuss a top-secret, but I felt the need of privacy, and I nodded a silent thank you.

"I have talked with the agents of the base, they know about your situation and are currently interested on your case, I explained what you told us you know to them" Optimus baritone voice boomed with gentleness in the room.

"Also, Ratchet told me about the scans he made you" he paused, getting more serious "he will work to fix that."

"It's weird, I don't really feel any different."

"As odd as it is, it's necessary that you are kept away from harm, as you probably know, we don't know how this radiation can affect humans, or any organic being."

"I know, doctor Ratchet told me something like that."

He nodded, "another important thing is that you will be welcomed as a guest in this basement while your stance here, someone will show you your quarters later"

"Will they let me have my belongings? I mean ... I didn't bring any clothes with me..."

"It's not safe to go back to your home for now, agent Simmons said they will lend you some of their uniforms, and in one or two weeks you will be able to go for your belongings"

"Okay, sounds good"

"Is there another questions you have?"

"Um..." I thought for a moment…

_Actually..._

"When am I going to be free to leave and go home?" I voiced one of my main preoccupations.

"That, we don't know for sure, yet, we have to be sure you are safe and then you will be free to leave, but when will that happen I'm afraid I don't know"

"Can I… call my family? I mean, just to tell them that I'm OK" I didn't talk daily with them, but it was almost four days without communication so the next call was going to happen sooner than later, I needed to call them pretending that nothing had happened so they won't suspect anything. I knew I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my incident and anyone meant absolutely no one, I had that clear.

"Of course, we can arrange that" the big robot said gently.

"Thank you, Optimus, for everything"

"There's nothing to thank me for" he looked at me sincerely, "Tomorrow you will be presented with the rest of my soldiers, for now, rest well Miss Collins."

"Alana," I said with a small smile, "Please call me Alana."

* * *

I was guided by a serious looking woman to my quarters, it was a really small sized room, with no kitchen and a mini bathroom, there was a bed and a little closet, but it was actually nice, well ... better than nothing.

As promised, I received three black uniforms, they were baggy, but pretty confi, about the underwear I had to ask personally to the woman in the tight skirt and the high bun, she looked stern and not impressed by my question, she said she'd send the undergarments later and left without saying goodbye with her nose up.

I stayed alone with my thoughts, I sat on the bed that was not as soft as it looked like and I thought of the troubles in which I had gotten myself in, the future did not look so bright, I was almost certain I would die by that strange radiation and the giant robots that wanted the damn stone I had collected for Abbie's brother (Mike), stupid Mike and his likes for geology.

I was scared, tired, upset and probably dying by radiation or in mutation process.

I hold back from saying "Could this day get any worse?" because whenever someone says that phrase the universe seems to conspire to make the day worse.

"This is horrible" I buried my face in the small pillow, just like I wanted to sink my problems.

Fate sucks!

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooorry for the delay! school, christmas and all of that got in the way.

Also sorry for the typos, I finished this chapter last night and I didn't correct it.

I hope you like it and again, I'm sorry! see you soon.


End file.
